Discovering Hermione Granger: Ron's Story
by Gidget1984
Summary: A series of oneshots. That follows Ron as he matures, and accepts his feelings for a certain bossy know it all. AU after Book 5.
1. Going Home

**Title: **Discovering Hermione Granger: Ron's Story

**Rating:** M (to be safe because Ronnikins has a dirty mind)

**Summery:**A Series Of one shots, as Ron becomes comfortable with himself...and his acceptance of his feelings for a certain bossy girl.

**A/N:** I had this first chapter posted before on many moons ago and I got a bit sidetracked with school. Some changes, have been made. And as reminder...this is AU after the fifth book. This beginning has been sitting on my computer for a looooong time. My muse, Delia, has returned, with profuse apologies and a dozen containers of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. We had a bit of a falling out two years ago.. she's a btch and I'm such an ice cream whore. And just like that our feud has ended.

* * *

Hermione Granger's gaze stayed trained on the spot where the young man with the unruly jet-black hair disappeared with his horrid relatives. She stood on tiptoe trying get one last glimpse of him, looking as though she was sure she wouldn't see him for a while: and she wouldn't because, it was summer and she was going to stay with her muggle parents traveling to Italy or France or some other exotic location Ron wished his parents could afford. Not that he was bitter or anything. She fell back down on her heels, because even though she tried standing on tiptoe, it would never help her see over anyone's head, Ron thought while smirking. Standing at just shy of 5'2 at 5'1 ¾ didn't exactly put her on the tall side of the fence, which he and Harry refused to allow her to forget. It was a running joke between the two of them and annoyed her to no end. She sighed in exasperation and turned to him.

"Do you see him?" She asked keeping her gaze fixed on a point just left of his shoulder. He knew she knew it was coming. And a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Aww, 'Mione. You can't see over the grown ups?" Ron patted her on top of her thick caramel curls in mock sympathy. "I'm sure a growth spurt will come soon for you, yeah?"

She pushed his hand away. And bit her lip. Her eyes moved away to find the rather large group of redheads surrounding her trunk. "I'm going to ignore that comment, Ronald. I refuse to be baited into having another argument with you when this is the last time we'll be seeing each other this summer."

She moved away toward her parents and the rest of the Weasleys. And Ron followed, a grin permanently fixed on his face. He loved when she did that. Not that he loved her cause she was his best friend Hermione, and loving her would be wrong on so many levels. And she was really annoying, and right scary when it came to studying and grades and rules. Merlin, she lived for rules and books, and proving everyone wrong. Which made her even more annoying, 'cause somehow she was always right, leaving Harry and Ron and the rest of Hogwarts student population feeling like complete idiots. Not that they would tell her that, 'cause it wouldn't do to give her an inflated ego.

"I'm sure Hermione will have a lovely time traveling. It's what the poor dear needs at a time like this." Mrs. Weasley was saying to Hermione's parents, the Drs. Granger.

Ron caught the brief look of panic that crossed Hermione's face before he spoke up. "Mum, can we get home? I'm absolutely knackered."

Hermione's relief was instant and she gave Ron a grateful smile. "Daddy," she began and Ron's snicker burst from his lips before he could stop himself ("Something in my throat." He managed to say at his mother's glare.) "Daddy," she said again shooting Ron her patented "shut your trap" look and daring him to laugh. "Ron's right. The train ride has left me extremely tired." She gazed with up at her father with adoring doe eyes. For half a moment, Ron wondered what it would be like to have just such a look turned on him. "Can we go home? I just can't wait to be in my own room."

Her father tall, bald, and built, Mr…..Dr. Granger, who looked as if he could snap Ron's own father in half with his finger, threw one large arm over Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close to his side. He gazed down at her just as adoringly. "Sure, Poppit. Whatever you want. Lets get your things and we can leave."

Hermione blushed at the nickname and ducked her head under his arm to get Crookshanks' cage. But she was always blushing when her parents were around. Ron didn't blame her really. They had a cute fluffy nickname for her for every day of the month (Poppit, Ducky, Pet, Lovey, Kitten, Princess, Sweetums, Sweety, Sweetheart) and the list went on…and on…and on…and, well you get the point. And the sad thing is if you counted up all the time that Ron actually spent with her parents since first meeting them way back when, it didn't add up to more than an hour.

If Ron was honest, he was more scared of Dr. Granger than, well, anything except You-Know-Who and spiders. Then again, with some of those looks her father gave he and Harry, Mr. Granger was well on his way to edging past the spiders in Ron's list of THINGS TO BE TERRIFIED OF. As a matter of fact, after that little kiss on the cheek Hermione decided to bestow on Harry before he left, Ron was pretty sure Harry topped Mr. Granger's list of MALES THAT ARE IN WAY-TOO-CLOSE PROXIMITY TO MY DAUGHTER, Ron being a close second.

Mr. Granger easily slipped Hermione's trunk onto a trolley and she gently placed Crookshanks' cage on top of it, before being enveloped in bone crushing, lung deflating hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"You take care of yourself, dear. If you ever need anything you know how to contact us. Owl as much as you can. It'll do my worries good." Mrs. Weasley pulled back from the embrace eyes watering and she placed a soft motherly kiss on Hermione's head.

"Molly," Ron's father began. "Let the poor girl go home. She's tired." He turned to Hermione giving her a warm smile. "We'll see you at the end of summer."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." And then she was swept up in goodbyes, and teary hugs with Ginny, and then George and Fred were fighting for her attention and trying to slip some of their suspicious candy into the bag she held in her hand, then Charlie and Bill were giving her their goodbyes, and telling her they would check up on her from time to time. Then her dad was grabbing her arm and pulling her away and she turned just in time to lock gazes with Ron and mouth a brief 'bye' before she was swallowed into the crowd and her mother was standing in front of him slowly backing away after another chat with his parents.

"It was nice seeing you again, Ron." Mrs. Granger smiled and Ron wondered where Hermione got that dimple on her cheek. "Have a lovely summer. We'll see you in September." She turned and flounced off, her dark hair bouncing with each step.

And Ron never got to say a great goodbye to his best friend. Inwardly he wondered if she would have given him a kiss on the cheek like Harry or if she would have even given a hug. He turned to family to see them smirking at him knowingly, and not for the first time wished they weren't so close, or so many.

"So…," one Weasley twin said sliding up beside him and resting his hand on his shoulder.

"So?" Ron said.

"So…," said the other flanking Ron's right side. He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't start." Ron said shrugging off the hand.

"Why didn't you drag her off?" Fred, Ron guessed, began.

"Before her father did?" That meant this one was George. He volleyed back.

"Wrapped her in your arms…"

"…and showed her what it means to be charmed..."

"…by a Weasley." Fred finished with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You disappoint us, Ronniekins."

"Especially mum. She's looking forward to calling Hermione, 'daughter'."

Ron felt his ears burn and his face flame. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Mum is expecting you to get her plenty of curly redheaded grandchildren with golden eyes." Fred said.

"And a love for books and elf rights." George finished.

Ron felt the heat from his face drain and he was pretty sure he was so pale you could see right through him. "Me and Hermione?" His eyes were wide and, this time, he was positively sure he hadn't blinked in while. His eyes were dry and burning.

"And if you don't stop acting like a great big prat, Mum's gonna expect one of us to pick up your slack."

"One of you?" Ron eyes widened even more and his stomach rolled with heat.

"One of us or Bill, or Charlie, or even Percy."

"Mum desperately wants her as part of the family…and Harry. She's already primping little Ginevra for life as Mrs. Potter."

"One of you, marry Hermione?" He said in disbelief, completing ignoring that little side-note about Ginny.

"And you're proud to call him brother?" George rolled his eyes at Fred.

Fred looked completely offended. "I never claimed him."

"Claimed who?" A soft voice came from behind them and all three brothers exchanged a look that practically screamed 'denial-denial-denial' before swinging around and giving the petite girl their full attention.

"Hermione," George gave her a full Weasley grin, "what are you doing here? We thought you left."

"I did," she said then her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she gazed up at the three towering redheads; they were grinning a little too widely and Ron's ears were red. "Claim who?" She asked again, crossing her arms over her chest.

She was small but she sure could intimidate the hell out of bloke that stood more than a foot over her.

They exchanged glances again, and Ron's voice cracked as he said, "Aren't your parents waiting for you?"

Her gaze swung from staring down Fred as he shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She finally looked at Ron after glancing at a quickly retreating George. "Oh! Yes, quite right. I'll be in Greece for the entire summer, and I'll probably just manage to catch the Hogwarts Express in time to go back to school. I was wondering if I could owl you my list of books that I'll need and you can pick them up for me when you get yours."

Silence.

"You don't have to. I can just ask Ginny to-"

"No! I mean, no." Ron said dumbly. Hermione Weasley? He tried to picture her happily married to one of his brothers and shuddered at the thought. Then he tried to picture her happily married to him and felt faint. "I'll do it!" He blurted.

Hermione jumped and took a cautious step back at his outburst. She stared at him as if scared for his mental health and nodded slowly. "Okay, well...great. I have to go. My parents are," she gestured behind her in the general direction of her parents departure. "…over there somewhere. I'll see you in September."

"September, yeah...right." Ron agreed.

Hermione stepped closer to him, threw her arms around his neck and on tip-toe attempted to give him a hug.

Her body pressed against his made his brain melt out of his ears so it took a few seconds for him to bend down and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ron." She whispered in his ear. She squeezed him one more time and pulled away and his arms dropped from her warm body to fall at his sides. "I really have to go now." She said smiling and that dimple in her cheek appeared. "Bye, Ron." She turned to leave, stopped, spun and planted a kiss right on his cheek. "Be careful, yeah," And she was off disappearing in the crowd and Ron was left standing there looking like a complete git. His hand on his cheek.

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't know, I do not any of these characters. I just take them off the shelf a few times and play with them.(Does that sound dirty?) Don't sue me, I am a pathetically broke college student, my cabinets are bare, and my Yorkie, Chester, is is a chicken of a guard dog. Any-hoo Please Review. Even if its just to say I suck... I love company... So does Chester the Wonder Dog. 


	2. Harry's Interlude: The WeasleyGranger R

**Title:** Discovering Hermione Granger: Ron's Story

**Chapter Title:** Harry's Interlude: The Weasley/Granger Row

**Rating:** M (rather be safe than sorry)

**Summary:** Harry's take on the legendary fights that make Ron and Hermione, RONandHERMIONE.

**Disclaimer:** In case any of you didn't know, I do not own, in any way, the Harry Potter franchise. I'm just a broke woman trying to make her way through college.

**A/N:** This just popped into my head one day while doing the dishes. I don't know where it came from. Delia is not claiming it. This is their AU 6th year. I wrote this before the sixth book came out so I didn't know that they would decide not to go back to Hogwart's for Year** 7.**

**B/N:** I've had working on these pieces! -naiad

* * *

"She bloody well better not be snogging any blokes in between the stacks!" Ron Weasley turned away from his little sister toward his best friend across the room, his face was already as red as his hair. "As your best friend, I absolutely forbid you to snog, Hermione Granger!"

Harry Potter's ( The-Boy-Who-Lived) wide green eyes jerked up from the book spread on his lap when he heard his best friend's bellow.

Ron Weasley was in no way stupid, he was pretty smart when he applied himself. A ruddy genius at Quidditch and chess. But the boy didn't know which way was up when he was around their small female best friend.

When he didn't get a sufficient reaction from the young witch, Ron strutted (to Harry it really looked like the misguided youth was strutting) toward her chair. Hermione steadfastly refused to turn and look at him her gaze fixed on the book she had once called light reading nearly two weeks ago. In actuality it almost outweighed her and Madame Pince had to give her special permission to levitate it from the library to the common room. Not very light, Ron had grunted after attempting to move it from beside her.

Later on, Harry would think that this was the Armageddon, the apocalypse, the end of the very world that he was meant to save. For at that moment Hermione Granger's smile slipped from her face and she turned slightly so that her golden eyes were locked on Ron.

_Oh no… _Harry shook his head wearily and slid further down in his seat. Maybe if he thought himself as one with the chair he would meld with it and no one would notice Ginny Weasley, rolled her eyes, a look that said she knew what he was thinking (something she did with surprising regularity), and it wouldn't work.

"Not again," she muttered under her breath.

Harry had a feeling that was what everyone in the common room was thinking as they braced their bodies for the shrill shriek that would inevitably tumble from Hermione Granger's pouty lips.

Ron Weasley raised himself to his full 6'4" height and prepared for battle.

But surprisingly, she didn't say a word, her hands didn't move to her hips and she didn't raise her chin in that bossy, haughty, I-know-everything-and-you-don't manner. As a matter of fact she settled more comfortably in her chair, crossed her legs, and clasped her hands demurely in her lap. **(Warning!! **Harry's mind blared. **Hermione Granger is anything but demure.)** She cocked her head to the side one unruly caramel curl falling in her face and she stared, her eyes unreadable. Ron took a life-preserving step back as he gazed at her suspiciously. You could see his thoughts flashing across his face as his eyes darted around searching for a way out. _This is not how we row._

The silence in the common room was so rare when it came to a Weasley/Granger fight, Harry stuck a finger in his ear to confirm that he did not in fact go spontaneously deaf.

Seamus Finnigan leaned toward his best friend Dean Thomas, a whisper out of the side of his mouth. "This is new."

Dean kept his eyes on the girl he was sure would fling a Killing Curse at any moment. "Don't make any sudden movements and provoke her." He said back.

Hermione tilted her head in the other direction and that one curl slid past her nose and to the other side of her face. "Why do you care so much Ron?"

Ron's jaw dropped and Harry could practically hear his best friend's brain furiously working to catch up with what had happened in the last minute. Harry wondered what had happened in Greece that summer, that had altered Hermione quite so much.

For, you see, there was a process. An order to A Weasley/Granger row. Certain Steps to be taken. Hermione had bypassed the steps, and jumped the entire stair-case they had been navigating for 5 years and Ron was left standing, looking to all the world like a... well, like an utter git.

Neville looked up from his potions homework only to mutter, "You poor, dumb sod." Harry had to agree.

"Wait? Wha…? I..Huh?" Ron stuttered out still watching her as if he never seen this particular petite witch before.

Ron says something stupid, which hacks off Hermione, who then lays into him about his laziness, then he says something else that's completely and utterly Ron, which makes Hermione burst into tears and lock herself in the girls dorms for the rest of the day, then at breakfast Ron pours her a goblet of pumpkin juice, she smiles and everything is right with the world until the next fight.

But this...this was different. This was completely unimaginable. Harry never thought that they would stop dancing around each other. And from Ron's expression, he'd had the same thought. Leave it to the smartest witch of their age to shock everyone in the Gryffindor common room into a stunned silence.

"I said, 'why do you care?' I mean, I can snog, or shag, five blokes and a girl at the same time in between the stacks if I want to. Harry is my best friend, and he'll tell me what his thoughts are but he'd let me do it-"

"Oh, no he wouldn't if I got a hold of him" Ron said. _Again without the thinking_, Harry thought cringing.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she uncrossed her legs and stood. "What is your problem? Honestly? Why I should I have to sit around and watch you and Harry have it off with every girl in Hogwarts while I sit around with my cat reading books?"

_There it goes_, Harry thought. _The hands have officially placed themselves on her hips_. In the words of Neville, _You poor, dumb sod_.

"I am not some slag who jumps into bed with the first boy who tells her she is pretty. If that was the case, I would have shagged half the boys in Gryffindor." She stomped her foot in frustration and Harry had to hold back a snigger even as Ron's mouth fell open in shock.

"All right," Ron turned to the room at large, and bellowed in a voice to rival Mrs. Weasley calling all her children into dinner, "Who told Hermione that she's pretty?"

All the boys, first years to seventh years, hid their faces as best they could. Even the girls wouldn't meet Ron's epic glare. The sudden silence was broken only by the crackling of the fire in the hearth.

Therefore, everyone heard Hermione's uncharacteristic whisper in response, "Don't you think I'm pretty, Ron?"

Ron, still at the height of an attack of righteous indignation turned back to her and replied without thinking, as he had done all night, "What? You're bloody beautiful! But that's not the point. They," he hooked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the room at large,"aren't suppose to notice that."

Hermione Granger smiled. Not the shy sweet smile of a girl, but the curving, sexy smile of a woman. The kind of smile that made Ron's lips curl unknowing into a half smile in response, and drool start to form at the same time. The kind of smile that could make any man's knees weak, and practically made Ronald Weasley fall over flat.

Then, Hermione Granger completed the pattern of the Weasley-Granger row by turning around, and walking…no, sauntering, toward the steps of the girl's dorm. The room was still silent, but a collective breath was released as she put her foot on the first step, turned around, and gave Ron a look that he would puzzle over for days, but the other occupants of the Common Room understood just fine.

Hermione Granger had won that Weasley-Granger row. Score 1,000:0


End file.
